<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edelie &amp; Mirella by Lizzard_1905</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815486">Edelie &amp; Mirella</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905'>Lizzard_1905</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelie And Mirella's Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzard_1905/pseuds/Lizzard_1905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows Marinette, Aurore, Mirella, and Edelie, on their pursuits of truth and happiness.</p>
<p>Mirella is from a well-known family, but more well known is Mira Shards, her dancer alias. Taking Europe by storm, she has been able to travel often, and her next move will be to Paris, France.</p>
<p>Edelie's father's business is just starting to take off, and he plans for it to start in France. While missing the friends she's leaving behind, Edelie's excited for the move to Paris. Especially when she has plans to surprise Alix, her long-time friend.</p>
<p>Marinette is struggling, finding herself Guardian of the Miraculous, and losing all of her allies-except Chat Noir- in one fight. She just needs a break. And maybe a hug, but there are things that will have to change, and soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Edelie And Mirella's Adventures [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Edelie &amp; Mirella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would quite simply like to update you all on a few changes I've made:</p>
<p>Mirella's last name has changed from Blanche to Turner, her mother's name is now Maria, and she now has a little sister named Alice. She has created the alias of Ella Cinders to perform under, because her parents care about her safety.</p>
<p>Edelie's father is no longer an influential business man, but is begining starting his own business, which he plans to have take off in Paris, France. This means that Edelie doesn't only knows English, German, and French, and it's just been her and her father for a long time. Moving wise- nothing will change for her. Edelie still met Alix on a business trip with her father, only the business trip was for the company he worked for.</p>
<p>Hrmm. I think that's all of the updates you need to know. So, thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>
  <strong>INTRODUCTIONS</strong>
</h3><h5>
  <span>Mirella</span>
</h5><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What an...  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adventure</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least for most people, but the Turner Family was used to traveling. This was in part to Mirella. From a young age, Mirella Ann Weiße-Turner showed pure talent, and a raw passion, for dancing. It wasn't long before her parents put her through private dance lessons. Soon she was participating in contests and performances around the world, and her family was always by her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirella's family consisted of her mother, Maria Jean Turner, her step-father, James Haris Turner, and her two half-siblings, Charles Matthew Turner (age 12) and Alice May Turner (age 7).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Turner's next stop: Paris, France.</span>
</p>
<hr/><h5>
  <span>Edelie </span>
</h5><p>
  <em>
    <span>Moving</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What an...  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Adventure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Especially for Edelie Wieße. While she knew she would miss her friends, she was excited to move again. There were three main reasons for her excietment: First, her father's business was just starting to take off, and he found a good building in Paris. Second, one of her best friends, Alix, lives in Paris. And third, she simply loves to travel and explore new cultures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You see, Edelie has only moved three times before: she moved to Utah from New York with her father soon after her parents divorced, then when she was 10, she and her father, Henry, moved to Germany both for work and to be near family. It was in Germany that he got the idea for his business, S&amp;W ART (Schwarz &amp; Weiß).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the complany Henry used to work for, he had the opportunity to go on a few business trips. As a single-father, Henry often brought Edelie along. One of these such trips was to the Louvre in Paris, France. Inside the Louvre, Edelie had lost sight of her father, so in trying to find him, she found herself lost. Her luck soon looked up, quite literaly, to find Alix, who was more than happy to help her out. Ever since that day, Edelie and Alix became best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now, the Weiße' were moving to Paris, and Edelie couldn't wait to surprise Alix.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>